The Yacht Fiasco
by emmywyso
Summary: While on a mission trying to collect data on a infamous hacker, Annie is drugged and all contact is lost. Why does going undercover as a Call-Girl Always end so badly? First fic ever. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****First attempt at a fanfiction ever. Have no idea if this is any good? Reviews would be epic. Here is an Internet cookie for incentive. have a good one!**

* * *

Annie fought the heaviness of her eyelids and the odd taste in her mouth. Looking around the yacht she saw Caleb Michaelson - a dorky hacker that had abducted and now drugged a CIA agent. Michealson's only mistake was not securing her hands with the rope properly.

"How did you catch me?!" Caleb angrily asked, "Did you have a plan exactly, or did you think that I had NOOOOO idea that you were CIA? Well guess what Annie Walker you have no backup and I am holding the gun!" Caleb paused. Looking around he checked the horizon. Swinging his gun around dangerously. "So the usual dose didn't knock you out... Time for round two." He sighed at the inconvenience. Annie was pushing herself to a corner trying to get away of the clear solultion inside the needle. All she needed to do was stall for eight measly minutes, until backup arrived. Then her voice echoed in her head 'A lot can happen in 8 minutes'

Annie had the restraints off and was just waiting until Caleb was close enough to fall in to her trap. She waited untill he was within a foot of jabbing the sick instrument into her body when Annie came to life with power. With one strike the syringe was sliding across the floor of the boat - useless.

"You bitch!" Caleb roared, looking around for his gun. Retreating backwards for his firearm. Annie was now pumping full of adrenaline as a she went to escape the cabin but cursed to herself when she found the cabin door locked. Then Annie heard Caleb popping the safety of his gun off. She also heard the distinct sound of a reloading pistol.

"Annie Walker, prepare to die."

The adrenaline was now making the blood pound in Annie's ears. Taking a deep breath and retorted, "You must have a lot of practice drugging girls." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, but now it's too late..." Caleb spoke coldly, "How does it feel knowing you are about to die a bloody death?"

Caleb revealed a six inch blade at his side. Annie looked at the knife, this was a whole new situation.

"You are going to die slowly and painfully Agent Walker, nobody in the CIA will be able to find your pieces." Caleb said with a vigor as he lunged at her with the knife at his side.


	2. Blue Obisidian Butterfly (Dedication)

Authors note. Thanks for following and reviewing. Special thanks to Blue Obsidian Butterfly for for the help and tips!

* * *

Seven Hours Earlier:

(Flashback)

"It's simple Walker, get on the boat, get the intel and make a swift exit. The suspect won't even know that you took the information, let alone that you work for the Caleb Michaelson is not trained in combat so as usual, no weapons." Auggie informed from his memory, he made the tactical plan the pervious night. "You got 5 years experience on this guy. So don't worry." He quickly added when silence greeted him.

"Thanks, what's the distress word? Just in case?" Annie asked half-heartedly, though she was sure she didn't need it. Protocol was protocol and with that she was handed her ear bud, that she had relied on many times to talk to her best friend

Auggie picked up on this, "Glencoe," he replied slowly running his finger on the edge of his coffee mug.

"Thanks, Aug." Annie whispered still unsure if she was ready for one of 'those' missions. Being a call-girl was not her favorite cover to say the least.

"Annie, stay safe." With that she didn't reply with words but instead a very tight hug letting the stress of the week melt away.

It was a hasty rush, getting to the Marina. Michaelson was located a mere forty five minutes away, in the second closest Marina to Langley headquarters.

Annie paced for ten minutes waiting, on a rickety dock that faintly smelled of rotten fish, for her target to appear. He was a lithe boy, 25 years of age at the most. The thick glasses gave him the seriotyplical nerdy look. Caleb appeared awkward, not looking the NOC Agent directly in the eye but favoring the ground instead, a minute after he appeared he walked over to the CIA operative.

"Um, hi. A-are you Annie?" He muttered, stumbling over his own words and frequently readjusting his glasses. "My name is Caleb M-"

"Sweetie, no last names. We want top privacy for all of the GCG members." Annie sweetly said as she cut off Caleb, running her hand down the boney arm.

"Um, o-okay. I called the Club earlier this evening. Y-your Annie, right?" He replied, obviously flustered.

Annie's smile brightened, "Yes, Hun. Have you ever used the Club before?"

"No first time, but I don't know what to do. I have really never had ya know before... Would you like to come upon my vessel?" Caleb asked, with a smile etched into his face. Little did Annie know, she may not survive this simple mission.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains suggested mature themes. Read at your on discretion.

Authors note: so here we are again. A couple things; 1) I may stick to one update a week? And 2) In last chapter I kept mentioning a Club, GCG to be exact. First one to tell me what that stands for gets a chapter dedicated to them! Your hint is that it is from an OLD C.A. episode! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Michealson's boat was one out of a Mission Impossible movie. With a closed bow, and an amazing detailing encribed on the side; the yacht needed to cost at least half a million dollars.

"This is it, my pride and joy!" Caleb said with confidence, for the first time having the capability to look Annie in the eyes.

"Wow Caleb, it's beautiful. What's her name?" Annie enquired with no faked awe.

"'The Nerds Abode,' if you cant tell I get along much better with computer software than people so I wanted to give it an ironic yet laughable name." This short interaction gave Annie enough personal detail to profile Caleb on the fly and surprisingly made her instantly thing of Auggie. Though it also made her question the integrity of this mission. "Would you like to join me?" He added holding his arm out. Annie gripped his surprisingly muscular bicep.

"Of course" She said with enthusiasm, excitement pulsing through her. Or maybe that was the fear of what she had to do get the intelligence.

"I just have to ask a small favor, keep your shoes on the mat by the dock. I have some expensive computer stuff and they might get a bit warm." He requested with his eyes returning to the floor.

"What ever you say Caleb." Annie replied with silk lacing her tone. For the first time since stepping on the vessel Annie was able to see the below quarters. The room was completely opened up after the skinnier kitchenette that was completely clear of any food or dishes.

"I'm going to go on to open waters, do I would take a seat on the bed or with me on deck." Caleb asked with his glasses removed rubbing his brow, "I will grab us some champagne to get this party started."

He moved quickly over to the kitchenette. Grabbing two tall glasses. "This is my favorite, I get to spend the night with a beautiful girl and get wasted." He joked, with sarcasm creeping in his voice. Steadily pouring the alcoholic liquid.

"Why are we waiting to get out to sea to do this?" Annie said, almost begging to get this mission completed so Annie had the ability to have movie night with her niceses.

"I wanted to show you the sunset. It's one of the best sights I have ever seen." Caleb said smiling, but with a cold look to his eyes. He also gingerly handed Annie a glass of the champagne, and swiftly drinking his. "I am going to get us aloft!" He added walking up deck, "I shall return, Annie!" His head slowly disappeared from sight and the turning on of the engine below them confirmed his location on top of the boat.

"Okay Auggie, I see his computer. Tell me what to do." Annie whispered slightly.

"Welcome back Walker, just take the thumb drive I gave you into the USB output on the computer and I will do all the work." Auggie said with a hollow voice. "You hangin in there Annie?"

"Yeah, I am good." She steadily replied. This truth was Michealson was giving her a bad feeling that threatened the security of her stomach. Annie walked over to the mass of computers that covered the right side of the room. Heat radiated of the technology and the faint humming sound was a bit distracting as Annie tried to multitask.

She was pulled out of her groove by the footsteps coming down the miniature staircase that squeaked slightly.

"Annie? We are out of the harbor, would you join me for some champagne?" Michealson questioned. Annie stepped back from the computers slightly uncomfortable though she nodded knowing that this was her cover.

"How could I said no, babe?" Annie asked back to the dork, with her valley girl accent in full use.

Caleb smiled, with an actual grin ad not an uncomfortable one. "I will grab our glasses, you can go above deck and wait." Although uneasy she picked up her shoes by the straps and walked slowly above deck looking back for a half a second.


	4. Lizard84 - Dedication

Chapter four :

**Authors Note: thank you all for the overwhelming response! You all rock! Thanks again and "lizard84" great job guessing what the GCG was here is a chapter dedicated to you! :D ! Also (and i KNOW I'm babbling ) this takes place around mid season one. LAST THING - I keep forgetting to say that I don't own Covert Affairs, phew we got that outta the way. Here you all go, enjoy.**

Annie walked above deck slowly trying to stalling. The salty sea air was stronger than she remembered as a child. The air was so torrid Annie craved the champagne that was being held behind her. Within another minute of just thinking on the cushioned seat about any topic - to take her mind off the impending mission - Caleb's head surfaced from the underbelly of the boat.

"I have champagne!" Caleb said triumphantly, with a grin so wide on his face as if he had to fight a wild boar for the glasses.

"I would love some, So Caleb..." Annie said taking a small sip, savoring the pricy taste. "What do you do to warrant yourself such a beautiful boat?" Annie inquested.

Caleb let out a small laugh, pausing a moment to ingest a rather large gulp of the alcholic drink.

"I do a lot of work for the government, and freelance work with other private companys, really anything that will pay the bills." He chuckled, thinking about how his life brought him here. "Wow Annie, I have never given so much of myself away in one date." The CIA agent smiled sheepishly, thinking 'I don't know if it's me or the champagne' .

"I- I um, where is the bathroom?" She huffed out, feeling a sudden lightheadedness creeping over her. The feeling was odd, it was as if her body was being pulled to a unknown place of darkness.

"Down the ladder to the left. Call me if you need help getting out of that dress." Caleb said with the same dorkish smile on his face.

* * *

Annie walked swiftly down the yatcht still impressed by its beauty but this time frowning at the bed as she walked by it- thinking about...

The blonde found the rather large restroom, the real challenge was opening the door. The lightheadedness that took over her just a few moments ago was now blurring her vision and making her bones useless. It was a warm feeling that flooded her body with weird sensations of fear. Before the agent could open the door her body began to sway, but the boat wasn't being rocked by the ocean waves. No this was her body doing this. The feeling finally pushed Annie off her feet and crashed into the hard tile floor and into darkness as she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: DONT FORGET TO TELL ME YOUR HONEST THOUGHTS! I have half a chapter till we return to the spot we started with in chapter 1 so please bear with me! :D I just was wondering before I sign off I am in desperate need of a Beta reader... Anybody interested? PM or review to let me know.


End file.
